Ellie Elwood
better known as She is the best friend to Millie Marson and the neutral rival to Eliskuya Michael Thurwolf Personality Ellie was a upbeat and yet easygoing tomboy who is generally quite not being trusting with others. but for her. she also had a very impulsive, yet highly vulnerable, and quite a naive. even she is very friendly. she is on good terms with many others and with her childhood friend along. Though she may be kind heated, yet her rare bouts of anger can randomly reappear out of random such as her rage at Eliskuya Michael Thurwolf who was the older brother to Millie Marson at the time. when she blamed him for killing Sharona out the random. she was also an mind controlled follower to Sharona De Vil Rhodes Relationships Ellie has encountered many different people throughout her life, along with her best friend and to from allies, to bad rivals and enemies. Her interactions with these people have lead to some strong bonds and rivalries being formed. Some of these friendships have been ongoing since her childhood, while others have only developed during her childhood Character Relationships *Close friend to Millanna "Millie" Marson *Rival to Eliskuya Michael Thurwolf *Friend and Student to Naomi Juliet Appearance She also has golden brown hair in a ponytail. with black eyes And she also has pink nail polish on both of her hands. Before the Timeskip After the Timeskip wears a black mini skirt with an orange T-shirt tied around it. She also wears black boots. Along with a dark camoflage green short sleeveles top. with a pink scarf(a gift to Naomi) History Early Past and Early Childhood Ellie was born into the Elwood family, a family. that Ellie grew up in the Household, when she was only five years old when her birthday. She would only spend countless hours watching about the stairs in space and researching about them Soon doing her childhood she later bump into and later met with Millie Marson at the age of six. when they become soon close friends after the two always had the same dream to watch a shooting star fall from the midnight sky. but soon after Ellie knew something bad may happen to her parents. in which they were indeed killed by an unknown assassin Meeting Sharona soon after meeting with Millie Marson, she later met and bump into Sharona De Vil Rhodes. when she was just a teenager. and sharona wanted her for something in return. but she wanted to see the stars in the sky. in which sharona later forced her to agree and then sharona took control of her with her mind control device and brainwashed her, to do her bidding for her in which was a mind control servant of sharona of the rest of the day. with her memories gone. Shaman Fight at Barrel Volcano(Final Around) Timeskip Retrun of Eliskuya Things Changed Character Trivia *Ellie Elwood has a British counterpart named Eliza Fletcher, they both keep their hair in a short ponytail *its never revered her name was "Emily" it was a hint of her nickname was "Ellie" but Naomi was offend calling her by her true name "Emily" References External Links Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:formerly Shaman